Fateful Encounters
by JC 87
Summary: For Linebeck, helping Link save Tetra and the Ocean King from Bellum, was just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Fate.

It's a complex thing.

When the King of Hyrule wished upon the triforce to fulfill the fates of Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and himself, he could have never imagined it would include the fates of those tied to them in the near future.

In order to grant the king's wish of a hopeful future and the fulfillment of fates, events were set into motion. Link and Tetra departed for a new adventure, leaving Ganondorf as a stone statue, underwater with the Master Sword still deep within his head.

Unknowingly guided by the gods, the two are pulled into a new world where the seas are guarded by the Ocean King. It is here that our heroes find Linebeck, a sailor and captain of a small ship. Together, they restore power to the Ocean King and return to the Great Sea to go their separate ways.

...but not for long.

~~\*^*/~~

Windfall Island Café

"Gossack!"

A sailor came climbing up the stairs to look around, "There you are Goss!" He gave a quiet apology to the bartender before he rushed over to his friend. The café was quiet for this time of day. The sun shone through small windows, casting a warm glow over the cedar floors and band posters.

There were few people there. A couple cooing over each other in a corner and a gentleman sitting at the bar. His friend was sitting at his usual table in the center of the place.

Gossack was already shaking like a leaf at the sudden voice. "Do you have to be so loud, Candy? You know about my condition."

Ignoring his friend's scolding, he pressed on. "Where have you been? The sailors returned from the South West," He pointed in the general direction of the harbor, "They heard the voices!"

"Slow down," The man gestured to the spare chair at his table. "You mean from Greatfish Isle?"

Candy took the offered seat and sat on the edge, excitement not permitting him to get comfortable. "Yes! They were looking for the Golden Triumph Forks that have been rumored to be in that area!"

Gossack waved his arms around. "Hold on! That place is cursed. The treasure isn't worth it. I don't care if it is solid gold."

The sailor's face fell. "You think everything is cursed. So what? It probably doesn't even exist, but Goss, think of the adventure!"

A polite cough had them turn their heads to discover that the man who had been sitting at the bar was now standing table-side. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear something about treasure? Could you tell me where that island is?"

"What?" Gossack raised an eyebrow at him. "You'd have to be crazy if you even had a thought to go there, Mister...?"

"Captain Linebeck." The brunette stood up straighter and grinned. "If you please."

~~\*^*/~~

The world looks different from the lens of a scope.

For Linebeck, he almost preferred this sight. For more than a hundred years, this was the way that he had seen the world. A dream world, but never mind that small detail. This world was different, bigger than the world Oshus ruled. He took a deep breath, taking in the sea air. This place even smelled better.

Carefully, he twisted the lens to focus on the island coming into view. Greatfish Isle was getting closer. "That must be the place."

The sailor took time to study the island as he turned off the engines and slowed the ship to a stop. The island was broken, like someone had stepped on it. Shattered barrels and splintered planks littered the water. "Cursed indeed." He went over to the center and stepped on the switch that brought up the salvage crane. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

With practiced ease, he swung the arm over the side of the boat and lowered the claw down into the water. "That treasure is as good as mine!" He paused for a moment, thinking. He really didn't need the money or the fame…but something made him want to find the treasure. No logic at all to it, just a simple need, perhaps even a need created from habit. Maybe if he found it, he would finally be able to get a decent night's sleep.

Linebeck smiled at that. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly slept.

"_Re...lease me."_

Linebeck's ears twitched and he looked around in confusion. "Excuse me?" No one around that he could see, but perhaps it was the wind being pulled through what remained of the island. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep catching up to him.

"_Free me and you will know the treasure of an entire world."_

Linebeck stepped away from the side of the boat quickly, quite certain the voice had come from the very water itself. A cold tendril of fear trickled down his spine. He was never one to pass up treasure, but there was just something about that voice that told the sailor to let it go. He reversed the crank and started to pull the claw back up, but it had already latched onto something. Linebeck gave a heavy sigh. This was why you were supposed to have deck hands, so they could do all the dirty work. He pushed back his sleeves and tugged on the bar with all that he had.

Something gave and the release of tension sent Linebeck falling backwards. With a splash, something emerged from out the water and sank into the wooden deck of the ship with a dull thud. He almost jumped out of his skin as he realized it was a sword. Looking down to get a better look, he did not see the crane swinging wildly around the pole. The heavy metal claw collided with the back of his head.

As Linebeck fell to the deck unconscious, the sky grew terribly dark and the water menacing. Darkness from beneath the sea was reaching for him, a dark voice pleased with itself curled in the air over the form laying on the deck. "I always knew you'd be useful to me one day…"

Shadows from the water reached out for Linebeck, but just as they descended upon the boat, a whirlwind suddenly swept over the sailor and his ship. The wind was so strong, it lifted the vessel up and out of the water, taking Linebeck far away. If the man had been awake, he would have seen two frogs guiding the ship over the currents in the air.

~~\*^*/~~

It was more disembodied voices that woke Linebeck. He started with a groan, his head was throbbing.

"So, you're finally awake," a familiar voice reached his ears.

He opened his eyes quickly and regretted it. The sailor lifted a hand to feel the back of his head. A large lump had formed there and was the cause of his pain. Looking up he saw them, the kid and the girl. There were a group of people he didn't recognize standing behind the two. "Oh no, not more pirates."

"Nice to see you again too," Tetra huffed, crossing her arms.

He looked around. "Where am I? Where's my ship?"

Tetra rolled her eyes and pointed to the port side. "Over there. Found you drifting aimlessly out here, thought you were dead when we first pulled up. We would sure like to know where you got that particular sword that's stuck in it."

A deep voice from up above them called out. "He pulled it from the stone statue, I'm afraid. My brother and I happened to be passing by when we saw him do it."

Tetra, Link, and Linebeck looked up to see the two frogs descend upon the boat on clouds. "Quite by accident, I'm sure," the green one spoke up, "but that terrible, cursed man has been released again."

Tetra and Link expressions grew grim and Tetra advanced on the sailor. "You _released_ Ganondorf?"

Linebeck, deciding that the girl was more of a threat than the frogs, pushed himself up off the deck and crossed his arms. "I did not. I heard rumors of a treasure buried out there and I had been fishing for that. When I heard the voice from beneath the water, I decided to get out of there, but the hook already had something. I had to pull it up."

"Of all the selfish things." Tetra shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you didn't need the treasure any more."

"I wasn't doing this for the money!" Linebeck burst out. "I was…"

Tetra and Link looked at him expectantly when he trailed off and broke eye contact. In response, he crossed his arms and lowered his head, before he muttered, "I was doing it for the thrill…for the adventure."

He caught their looks of amazement and immediately sniped at them, "Wipe those looks off your faces."

The frogs shrank down to a more compacted size and interrupted the banter. "Excuse us, but we need to focus on the urgent matter at hand."

His brother spoke. "We are not certain, but Ganondorf is running loose out here somewhere. We must take you to one of the sacred guardians, they will know what must be done. We cannot let Ganondorf go after the sages or you little heroes again."

Link let out a worried cry and looked at Tetra who nodded at the frogs and turned around to her crew and started barking orders to secure lines and to hold on.

The two frogs grew again. "Alright, brace yourselves."

Linebeck looked over the side of the railing and his eyes widened as he spotted his own ship already caught up in a whirlwind, "My ship!"

Link gave him a sympathetic look, while making to get a grip on the railing. The whirlwind surrounded them and they vanished in the blink of an eye.

~~\*^*/~~

The ship was still spinning after the frogs set it back down on the water. Linebeck had always considered himself one with an iron stomach, but seasickness and being spun round and round endlessly were two different things. He felt quite green.

"Link!" Voices that did not belong to the frogs called out from the sky.

Linebeck glanced up to see the large birds land on the deck of the ship. No, that was wrong. They weren't birds, they were humans…that looked like birds…? Beyond that…descending from the sky behind the birds…was…

Nausea forgotten, Linebeck scrambled to his feet and backed up as far as he could go. "A….a dragon?!"

Link and Tetra seemed unconcerned and went to greet the bird people that landed on the deck.

"Hey!" He tried again, watching as the great red beast lowered itself so close, the sailor was sure it could snap them all up no problem. "Am I the only one who is seeing the really big _dragon_?!"

Tetra threw up her hands and turned towards Linebeck. "It's not going to eat us, so stop being a cuckoo and come say hello."

His heart was beating away inside his chest at the very thought of getting within the biting range of that lizard. He swallowed what he could of his fear and forced himself to take a small shaky step towards the group. They weren't afraid, so why should he be?

That didn't do much for his composure. A few more steps and he was standing close enough to be part of the group. The dragon was enormous and its bright yellow eyes followed his every movement. Tetra shook her head and introduced him to the two birds. "Linebeck, these are Rito, they live on that island over there. This is Quill and that's Medli."

The two had very grave expressions on their faces, but bowed to Linebeck. Medli put on a smile. "It is nice to meet you. I am Valoo's attendant and the sage of the earth temple."

"Valoo?" Linebeck looked around and his eyes fell on the dragon, who was still watching him. "That beast has a name?"

Quill had his arms folded and looked at Linebeck, speaking evenly. "Valoo is our sacred guardian who protects this island."

"Oh."

The dragon gave a snort and a look at Linebeck, who found an interesting cloud to look at to hide his embarrassment. Valoo then started speaking with a string of sounds that must have been words, but to Linebeck, it sounded more like a bunch of gibberish.

It was Medli who spoke up after he had finished, repeating for them to understand. "Oh lost hero, the tasks ahead will not be easy, but do not lose heart. You are not alone in this and you have but to ask for help of those around you. Complete these quests as quickly as you can for every moment brings Ganondorf one step closer to his ultimate goal."

Puzzled, Linebeck looked around. Lost hero? He started as he realized the group was staring at him. Shaking his head and crossing his arms, he felt his frown grow as he looked from the dragon to Medli and back, "What does he mean, 'Lost hero'? I'm not lost."

"And after releasing Ganondorf, not much of a hero either," Tetra mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for the sailor to hear.

"Hey! I saved your… " The sailor was interrupted by Valoo speaking up. His deep rumbling sounding sad. The words died on Linebeck's lips and he turned warily back to the dragon.

Medli looked pale as she began translating for them. "There was a time long before you were trapped in the realm of the Ocean King, when you were not but a small boy in the ancient land of Hyrule. You were destined to protect that ancient land from the evil that had been sealed away by the Hero of Time before you. However, that evil had been ready and cursed you before you had the chance to strike. He used the power of time to fling you into the future where ancient Hyrule lay trapped underwater."

There was a silence after she finished that was very unsettling. The sailor was pretty sure his jaw had hit the floor. He stuttered trying to pick it back up. "That's preposterous! I don't remember…"

Valoo interrupted again and the girl said, "You have forgotten because of the curse."

The dragon paused and tilted his large head to the side, as if in thought. "Go to the one who makes the hero's clothing. The tunic will assist you to remember who you are. Then, find the sacred instrument lost to you over time. You may still have a hold on part of the triforce, the sacred instrument can confirm that. You and the Hero of Winds must find and destroy Ganondorf before he can rain his evil upon this land once again!"

"You…can't be serious. I don't…that is…I can't…" Excuses flooded his head and each time he tried to voice it, he knew instantly from the looks that Link and Tetra were throwing at him that they had lost their once potent value. The words died on his tongue and he settled for casting a pleading look around the group, somehow trying to will them to understand.

He couldn't fight _monsters. _Raising a sword to Bellum was his sad attempt and if Link hadn't been around…he shook his head.

The sound of beating wings and a rush of air had him looking up to see Valoo flying off, "Wait! Come back and fix this!"

Quill shook his head. "It sounds as though you have been charged to do the fixing. Valoo is headed to Forest Haven to check on Makar," He explained. "You all must head for Outset Island immediately. No doubt he was talking about your grandmother, Link."

Linebeck threw up his hands and stalked over to the side of the ship and looked for his own. No one was listening to him. "This is not my fault."

Tetra sighed, "Where are you going?"

"I don't fight monsters," he answered flatly. "I'm going to go repair my ship and…"

"And what?" she interrupted him. "Go hole up in some bar somewhere and hope this whole mess just blows over?"

"Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound as daring and adventurous as I pictured." Linebeck's head was still spinning from the presence of the dragon, never mind the monumental information and task he'd just been charged with. He needed to go somewhere so he could forget…

The sailor grabbed hold of the rope that tethered his ship to the pirate's, fully intending to slide down it. However, glancing back proved to be a mistake as he could see Link standing there with a look on his face. Linebeck knew _that _look, having seen it countless times before back when they had first met. It was that look the kid got every time they landed on an island infested with monsters and untold dangers.

Determination.

Linebeck looked to Tetra who was standing next to the kid, wearing the same expression. He had to force himself not to take an involuntary step back from the sheer intensity of it. Why, oh why had he been out searching for that treasure? The sailor closed his eyes as a wave of panic washed over him. He wished and wished to go back and undo his mistake. He wished that he had just stayed in that bar on that island.

He opened his eyes and unsurprisingly discovered nothing had changed. Tetra sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You have two choices. Stay on this ship or get in yours and follow us. Either way, we are _all_ going to Outset. Now."

The pirate crew scrambled around, adjusting sails and whatnot. Linebeck let lose a sigh of his own, defeated. "I'll follow."

He turned to slide down the rope, but a small noise stopped him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Link walking over, looking hopeful and silently asking a question. Maybe the kid understood… "Alright. Come on. Let's set sail, kid!"

~~\*^*/~~

Linebeck let the kid take the helm to follow the large pirate ship to Outset Island. He didn't want to show it, but he was about to collapse. Away from prying eyes within his ship, his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. The sailor was shaking, badly. He pressed his hands to the floor in an attempt to steady them.

Two weeks…only two weeks had passed since that horrible last battle with Bellum. Two weeks since he had been introduced to this new world after sailing the seas of the Ocean King for as long as he could remember.

He ground his teeth together, angry at how quickly he had gone back to his old habits of bar hopping, always searching for any news or rumors of treasure buried out in the sea. It was true, he didn't need the treasure anymore, but searching for it… he was compelled beyond all comprehensive thought to search for it.

Linebeck eased back to sit more comfortably, thinking back to when it had become so strong, it forced him into foolish actions…Was it about a year ago? He remembered sitting in a bar, listening to the other mariners talk of hidden treasures, buried within temples and under seas…when suddenly he couldn't sit there and listen to it any more. He had to go out and find them!

The sailor bowed his head and stared at the floor. He remembered to back then, when he had been gathering up all the information he could about any and all treasures the men had been talking about. Linebeck had rushed out to his ship and started searching for them immediately. It was only a matter of time until rumors of the Ghost Ship and its untold treasure reached his pointed ears, how there were maps to it hidden within the Temple of the Ocean King.

But…he shuddered. He had been so afraid to face the monsters. Monsters bring death. They destroy all in their path. They are everywhere. It didn't matter that treasure hunting made him happy. Every time a monster would show up, it made his life a living hell.

It had taken him months to build up enough resolve to even venture out to the temple, let alone set foot inside of it. The pull to find those maps eventually over took his fears and he had been able to enter, but the temple proved to be too much. Something about its cursed halls seemed to magnify the fear inside of him to an unbearable state. Unable to go forward because of his fear. Unable to leave because the maps called for him. That's where Link had found him.

He grit his teeth together and stood up. This thinking was starting to make his head hurt. Perhaps he had time for a nap… Link could take care of his ship for a while. Linebeck headed over to the door next to the engine room and entered his cabin. Just a little while, he thought, laying back against the comfortable bedding, just a little while…

~~\*^*/~~

It seemed all too soon when Linebeck was woken by Link. Looking out the porthole, the sailor winced, noting it was nearly noon. His small nap had turned into a full night of sleep. Feeling slightly guilty, he muttered an apology to the kid, who didn't look that tired at all. Rather, he looked like the happiest boy in the world. Linebeck followed the excited hero out onto the deck and saw why.

Apparently Quill had sent word to Outset and alerted the island folk of their coming arrival, there was a small crowd gathered on the shore cheering and waving.

Link's smile grew and he started waving with both arms. Linebeck scanned the group of people, trying to find who the kid was so happy to see. There…up on the dock stood an old women and a small girl. The small girl was mimicking Link's movements and joy.

Linebeck flipped the engines off and carefully lined up next to the dock, "Hey kid, drop the anchor!"

The little hero was a blur, dropping the weight and bolting off of the ship to run into his family's waiting arms.

Even the pirates were welcomed by the other townsfolk. Linebeck hung back on the dock next to his ship, watching as Tetra came over to Link's grandma and sister. The grandma embraced her and Tetra patted Link's sister on the head. They were all laughing.

Linebeck stood there, feeling very much like a fish out of water. The scene before him was…perfect…like a long lost family.

He couldn't do this. No, something terrible would happen and this picture would all be gone in seconds. Monsters would come and ruin everything, just as they had done before.

A warmth closed around his hand and shook him from his thoughts. Looking down in surprise, he saw it was Link's grandma who came to his side. She looked him up and down, studying him with a thoughtful expression.

He stood there, not sure why he was worried about pleasing this crazy old…kindly woman. Whatever she saw, the grandma suddenly smiled brightly at him. Granny beckoned him to lean down and she embraced him and whispered in his ear, "Welcome home."

"Home…" he repeated a bit numbly. It had been so long since he used or even heard that word. Something inside of him changed, a crack in something. Linebeck awkwardly returned the hug, careful with the fragile woman. "Thank you."

She pulled back and smiled up at him, "Now then, come up to the house. There is much to talk about."

~~\*^*/~~

After a pleasant lunch of hearty soup and fresh bread, Link's grandma sat down to hear the unwanted news of rising evil and the task that Valoo and the other guardians asked of her.

She leaned back in her chair with such a look on her face that Linebeck thought the poor woman would faint. He leaned against a wall, trying to look indifferent to it all, but failing miserably. All this talk about how he was the Lost Hero, the forgotten hero of time, it was starting to become too much. On top of that, now he had to destroy some ultimate evil being that just wouldn't die?

He suddenly became aware that everyone was looking at him and he realized that he had missed a question. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The elderly woman just smiled and repeated herself, "I asked if you were ready to be measured for the tunic dear."

He looked around at the small crowd of people…

"Of course everyone will step outside." Granny stood and, taking the hint, Link, Tetra and the others filed out the door, leaving just Linebeck to face his fate. "If you'll just climb upstairs dear, that's where I keep my sewing kit. We'll get you measured up there."

Linebeck shifted his gaze around the room, eyes falling on the ladder for the first time. Carefully he hoisted himself up and looked around at the loft. It was bare save for a small desk with thread and cloth that was over at the end and a shield that hung on the wall in the center.

Something about the shield piqued his interest and he went to it. Out of habit, he brought a hand to his chin in thought as he inspected the symbols engraved on the shield. An eagle or some bird with it's wings spread wide rested at the bottom and above that, framed by intricate vines was the golden triangles everyone seemed so concerned over.

_The Triforce…_

He could see a few dents here and there, marring the surface. The kid must have used this very shield to fight off countless monsters and evils. Linebeck had to wonder if it were even possible that he could do the same. Not sure why, he reached out with the intent to trace the edge of the gold symbol. He froze as something on his hand flickered, faint, but it was there…

"That's the family crest." The sudden voice made him jerk his hand back and suddenly he felt like a kid getting caught doing something he shouldn't. He whirled around to see Link's grandma clear the last of the stairs. "Been in my family for generations. It's purpose was to inspire courage in the hearts of the young boys on the day they came of age."

Linebeck crossed his arms again. "It's nice."

She only smiled knowingly and headed over to the desk, beckoning him to follow her, "You'll need to take off your jacket."

He frowned a bit, but complied, shrugging it off and carefully laying it on the floor out of the way. As an afterthought, he removed the red scarf as well, laying it over his coat.

"Oh my, that blue vest suits you, dear." She came over with the tape measurer. "That is a good color for you, brings out your skin and brightens those eyes."

Heat crept up his face and he murmured a quiet thank you to her as she began to work. She used a stool and had the sailor hold the tape when she could not reach any higher and the numbers were taken down in due time.

She looked over them, nodding. "This won't take me but a few days. I will work hard that knowing time is of the essence."

Numbly he nodded, not sure of what to think of the impending danger that was fast approaching.

Granny sat down and looked back over at the man. With a thoughtful look she spoke, "You know, dear, you should go visit Orca with Link."

"Orca?"

She nodded. "He's a master swordsman and he may be able to teach you a few tricks to gain the upper hand on those foul creatures out there."

Linebeck thought for a moment. It couldn't hurt and it might just give him the distraction he needed to get away from all of the negative thoughts clouding his thinking mind.

~~\*^*/~~

There was the sound of a battle going on behind the door as the sailor approached. No way anyone would hear him knock, so carefully he cracked the door an inch to peer inside.

Link was facing off against some old man carrying a spear. Suddenly the door was pushed open wider and Tetra faced the man. "That woman get what she needed from you?"

He nodded, eyes on Link as he practiced a lunge the old man just taught him. "Said I might be interested in what was going on here, but I think I should go repair my ship."

"Hold it right there, young man."

Orca sauntered over to him. "Come in here, let me have a look at you." The old man had a piercing and calculating gaze that Linebeck couldn't escape. Tetra grabbed the door behind him and shut them inside before giving the sailor a push towards the center of the room. Link bowed to Orca before walking over to stand next to the girl.

The old man walked around him, the spear clacking against the floor as he moved it around. Linebeck was reminded of Oshus the first time he had met him, so long ago. Same damned tapping.

Finally Orca came to a stop in front of him and Linebeck had trouble meeting his eyes, "You have much fear in you. It has a strong grip and will be very hard to break. Link, let this man have your practice sword."

With a frown on his face, Linebeck hesitantly took the offered sword. The weight felt strange in his hand. It was not as heavy as the Phantom Sword had been.

"Now," Orca said, a smile in his voice. "I want you to hit me."

~~\*^*/~~

Landing on his backside for the umpteenth time in a row, Linebeck stayed down on the ground, arms spread wide as he tried to collect his breath. He had lost track at how long he had been at this. He had hit Orca successfully zero times.

Orca stood over him and shook his head. "Take that vest off. It is restricting your movements."

Linebeck pushed himself up on his arms and shook his head at the old man, "I don't think I can do this."

"You think too much," Orca spat back at him. "You need to stop thinking and do. Now hit me!"

Link came over and helped the sailor up off of the floor.

"What are you grinning at, kid?" Linebeck unbuttoned his vest and handed it to him.

Link, still smiling, just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the wall to watch.

Linebeck squared his shoulders and grasped the sword again. Stop thinking, seemed easy enough. He took a deeper breath to calm his frayed nerves. It was easier to breathe without the vest.

Orca's breathing was deep as well, calculating. Each of them were tensed, waiting for the other to strike out.

There! Linebeck felt like he was watching himself as he jumped to the side, avoiding Orca's strike, rolling on the ground to Orca's unguarded side. A surge of glee poured through the sailor as he felt his weapon finally connect with Orca's back.

He heard the cheers of Tetra and Link. Orca's eyes were twinkling as he turned and bowed to him. Linebeck bowed as well. The old man nodded at him. "A very good start. I knew you had it in you. Now I will teach you some techniques and then, you must hit me a hundred times before I hit you three times."

Linebeck's smile fell. This was going to be a long couple of days…


	2. Chapter 2

~~\*^*/~~

"Help! Someone please! Quill is injured!"

Shouted cries of panic reached into the dojo where Link and Linebeck had been sparring under the instruction of Orca. The sudden commotion coming from outside brought their lesson to an abrupt halt.

Link was the first to reach the door and threw it open. The sky had grown dark and the group spotted a crowd of the villagers surrounding something on the beach.

Linebeck and the boy rushed forward, finally seeing what had happened. Quill was doubled over on the ground clutching a bloody wound on his chest. The little stump of a tree next to the Rito suddenly spoke, causing Linebeck to jump, "The sky grew dark and suddenly monsters appeared out of nowhere.

The little stump had a voice that sounded like tree limbs clacking together in the wind.

"Quill managed to lose them, but its only a matter of time before they find this land."

Panicked voices rose from the crowd around Quill, Link and Linebeck exchanged a glance.

A calm voice rose above the talk, it was Link's grandma, "Please be at ease, we must not be afraid of that which has not occurred. Bring Quill into the house so we can dress his wounds."

Linebeck moved forward to the Rito's side helping the birdman stand. Tetra ordered one of her men to aid the sailor up to the house. It was hard to ignore the hiss of pain that escaped from Quill's beak . Linebeck and the pirate carefully maneuvered Quill into Link's grandma's house, laying him down on a mattress she had quickly rolled out. Aryll followed in behind them and started assisting her grandma with cleaning and bandaging Quill's injury.

Linebeck went back outside, looking at the blood on his hands and the spot on his shirt in horror. He somehow made it over to the washing area where he scrubbed at his hands until the bright color no longer showed. He looked down at his shirt. It was ruined.

Turning back to the house, he spotted Link and Tetra talking with the little stump. Their conversation looked serious, but they seemed to all be long time friends. Linebeck let his gaze drift away from them, to the many islanders who had gathered in concern for the beloved Rito.

The sailor turned away from it all and went to look at his reflection in the water of the washing area. This place was a home…and all because of him, he was jeopardizing it. The people here were blindly putting themselves in danger for the sake of their friends and loved ones…maybe that was something they did everyday. Because that's what's families do, right? Look out for each other, no matter what the danger?

Linebeck studied his reflection in the water and tried to remember what his parents looked like. He tried to remember what it was like to be part of a family…

...alas, the reflection in the water held no answers he was looking for.

The water rippled and Linebeck held a hand to his cheek. He almost scoffed at himself. Great and brave sailor's like himself shouldn't cry over something so…fleeting such as forgotten memories. One should always look ahead, to the future. Look at the situations they could affect at this very moment.

At that very moment, Linebeck knew what he had to do. To protect this island and it's inhabitants.

With purpose, he turned around and headed towards Link and the others.

As he approached them, Tetra leaned over and said something to Link before she gave her attention to him and spoke, "This is Makar." She gestured to the stump, "He is the sage of the wind temple. Makar, this is Linebeck."

The stump bowed low, "It is good to finally meet you. Link and Tetra have been telling me about your adventures with Oshus."

"Nice to meet you," Linebeck said quickly, " We have to leave here. Tonight."

Tetra and Link looked a bit puzzled. "You…you can't be serious. Now is not the time to run away! Those monsters could be on their way here right now! We can't leave these people to defend themselves alone!"

Linebeck crossed his arms. "Those monsters are after us. You, me, the kid, the sages." He spared a glance at Makar, before looking back at Link and Tetra. "If we stay here we'll be putting everyone else in danger. Or do you want everyone on this island to end up like Quill?"

Linebeck winced as the words came out a little too harshly. However, understanding dawned on Tetra's face and she nodded at him, "I'll have my ship ready to go tonight. Come on Link, let's get the crew together."

The sailor watched them run off before he let out a tired sigh. Behind him, in Link's house, he heard the door open and his name being called. He turned towards the source and saw Aryll sticking her head out of the door, waving a hand at him, "Mr. Linebeck! Grandma says it's ready."

~~\*^*/~~

Once again in the little house, Linebeck threw a glance at Quill, who was now asleep on the mattress next to the ladder. The bandages covered a small portion of his chest and blood was no longer visible. Was this the kind of evil they were up against?

Link's grandma approached him carrying clothing, Linebeck shook himself free of his thoughts.

Linebeck was surprised when she presented him with a blue tunic, just a few shades paler than his vest, and white undershirt and leggings. "Not green?"

Granny shook her head smiling as she went over to her rocking chair and sat down. "I started out making it green, but before I could even start cutting it for the pattern, something told me it just wasn't the right color for you."

He looked at them again, silently agreeing with the woman.

"Quickly now, you can go up into the loft to change, dear. Let me see you afterward so I can make any adjustments that make themselves known."

Linebeck tucked the garment under his arm and climb up into the loft, casting his eyes over the shield as he did. He walked over to where he had folded his jacket and scarf underneath the crest and placed the new clothes beside it.

He took a moment, wistfully looking down at the old clothes. Memories of the years past crawled through his mind. Sailing on his ship that he had pieced together from parts he had found, meeting Oshus, failing miserably at the task set before him, saving…that troublesome pretend pirate. Meeting Link and saving a real pirate…who was actually a real princess, as it turned out…

Linebeck sighed and let his eyes drift upward, back to the shield that hung on the wall. The golden Triforce was gleaming at him. He frowned at it then. Cursed was he? Because of that…those… monsters were now after him and these innocent people…

Quill's blood on his shirt as a painful reminder of how much could be lost if they were not ready for this…If he wasn't ready for this. No matter how much fear flowed through his veins, Linebeck could not let it get the best of him. He couldn't let Ganondorf send him running away like a coward for the nearest shelter…although that idea was particularly comforting…

Linebeck frowned in disgust and tore off the bloodied shirt and tossed it to the ground. He reached for the new tunic with a silent vow running through his head that Ganondorf would get no more blood than that stain.

When at last, Linebeck was standing at the foot of the ladder, fully dressed in his new garb, Linebeck was not exactly sure what to say to the small group that had been sitting in the kitchen area. Link's grandma had come over immediately and circled around him, making sure not a stitch was out of place.

Link and Tetra approached him, the pirate had that look on her face. Like she wasn't to be trusted, "Reminds me of the first time I met you Link." She turned and winked, "Think we should shoot him out of a cannon to commemorate this moment?"

~~\*^*/~~

That night they set sail underneath the careful watch of stars. Linebeck had stood at the railing with Link and the sages as they waved farewell to the islanders. Having said goodbye to them on shore, Linebeck did not participate. He chose instead to watch his ship disappear with the island, leaving it docked at the small pier there.

He spent the better part of a few hours wondering if he would ever see that ship again. Looking around, he could see that he wasn't the only one who had things on mind. No one could sleep it seemed. The pirate crew was at their places or below deck, Link and the sages were beneath the crows nest, playing music. Tetra was standing next to her first mate at the helm.

Linebeck was leaning against the railing of the ship, watching from where they had come from. He couldn't help it as his eyes wandered every now and then to scan the horizon all around them, nervously checking for any signs of an evil that would come out of no where to kill them all.

For the time being, the ship was headed for Windfall, to gather up a few supplies. After that, it would be up to Link and himself to figure out where they were supposed to go looking for this sacred instrument.

He took a deep breath of the salty sea air. The tunic he wore felt…out of place. He was sure he stuck out like a sore thumb, but the kid and the pirate said nothing, treating him as they always had.

A few notes of harp and violin reached the sailors ears then, bringing him out of his thoughts and turning his head towards the melody. Before he knew what he was doing, his legs started walking him over to the small group of three.

The song came to an abrupt halt, jarring Linebeck out of a haze he hadn't even know he entered. Medli's warm voice reached out to him, "Everything alright, Linebeck?"

"That song…" He knelt down to be part of the group, "What was that?"

Makar was the one to speak up this time, "It's the new song I've been composing for the annual ceremony in Forest Haven. Haven't gotten it quite right yet. Link and Medli were helping me fix this one part. Would you like to hear it?"

Numbly, he nodded at the little Korok who perked up and turned to Link, "Would you conduct me again with the windwaker?"

The kid smiled brightly and raised the slender baton once more, drawing it expertly through the air. At once, the stump began playing. The song…it was played quickly, but it sounded so…sad. The melody wrapped around him like a blanket and images started flashing through his mind.

There was a flare of great pain as that melody stayed, cycling over and over again in his mind. He doubled over as something inside him caused his pain to magnify. Linebeck gasped as he realized it felt similar to when Link defeated…, "Get back! This…this feels like Bellum all over again!"

Felt more like he was being ripped in half!

A flash of light passed before his eyes and suddenly, Linebeck felt…great…the pain had stopped. Images…broken, went through his head…Images of a vast grassland at the edge of a forest. There were farms with cows sleeping in warm sunlight…

The images became a waterfall and it took Linebeck a moment to piece them together as they crashed over him…the skies grew darker, the lands colder. Linebeck…could remember…being visited by a strange owl telling him he needed to hurry. Getting a sword, a shield, and the sacred instrument...an ocarina.

Time had been short, he had to rush. An ancient evil had broken free of it's prison and was now bringing destruction and chaos to the distant land of Hyrule. Linebeck had been charged with protecting this land as the task of the Legendary Hero now fell to him.

That's when it had happened. On the road, traveling from so far away to the land of Hyrule to save the people. Running for the castle in the distance, the monsters had surrounded him and the dark man appeared out of no where…

He hadn't been ready. Linebeck had been helpless as Ganondorf took the ocarina, cursed him, and flung him into the future with the very instrument that had once been used to trap the evil man within the Spirit Realm.

Hyrule was doomed.

~~\*^*/~~

Link, Tetra, Makar, and Medli were standing over Linebeck when he came back to reality.

He blinked a few times to clear up his vision, his mind still swimming away in memories of his past. The sailor was speaking before he could stop himself, "The ocarina. Ganondorf had it."

Tetra looked puzzled, "An ocarina?" Her eyes widened, "The Ocarina of Time?"

The others looked at her expectantly, Makar peered up at the pirate, "You've heard of this ocarina?"

She crossed her arms and bowed her head, "I don't know if it's the one he's talking about, but the legend of the Ocarina of Time…my mother told me about it a long time ago. The ocarina was one sacred instrument that was passed down through the royal family. Legend has it that particular instrument had the power to reverse and advance the flow of time. Long ago, after Ganondorf had been sealed within the Sacred Realm, the Legendary Hero had gone to the Princess to tell her he was leaving the land of Hyrule. When asked why, he replied that he had lost a dear friend when she had reversed the flow of time to give him back the eight years he had lost while saving the kingdom."

"I suppose the princess felt something for the hero and as a parting gift, gave him the Ocarina, so he would have something to remember her by. However, when the time came that Hyrule needed that hero once more, he never came to defeat Ganondorf."

Linebeck used a hand to push himself up and used the other to hold onto his throbbing head, as if it could subside the memories, "I was ambushed that day." Fear grew within Linebeck's chest and he felt its unease with in his stomach, making him feel sick, "I…I tried to stop him from taking the ocarina…but I…" Shame over came him and he bowed his head and his words came out hushed, "I was so afraid…"

Medli looked over at the others, "If Ganondorf had the ocarina this time around, why didn't he use it against us?"

Tetra's brow furrowed as she thought, "He must have had it with him…but he didn't get the chance to use it." She snapped her fingers, "He couldn't use it because he was looking for the Triforce! It probably wouldn't have done him a world of good if he used the Ocarina without having it. He was probably saving it somewhere."

The Rito tilted her head, "You don't suppose he had it in the Forsaken Fortress when Valoo burned it down?"

"Forsaken Fortress?" Linebeck echoed, unable to hide the fear in voice.

Link sympathetically patted his shoulder.

Tetra nodded, "It's a possibility and since we don't have any other clues to work with, it sounds like our best bet."

Linebeck's eyes widened as the girl turned on her heel towards the helm, "Oi! Wait! You can't be saying that we're going to that place? What if Ganondorf is there looking for it too? Or worse, what if he's waiting for us?"

Tetra cast a glance over her shoulder, keeping her pace, "You have a better idea?"

"Yes," Linebeck said, "Let's get the hell away from here!"

A smile Linebeck was certain he didn't like, grew over Tetra's face, "I'll take that as a 'No' then. Gonzo, set a course for the Forsaken Fortress!"

AN: First off, I want to apologize for not having this ready sooner. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter. I've been pulling together bits and pieces of ideas on where to take the story. I will warn some, that future chapters may contain spoilers for certain games. Thank you all for continuing to read and to those who have reviewed, your words are inspiring and I thank you most of all.

Also, I will apologize ahead of time, I was unable to get my Beta to proof read this before posting. I'm sorry for the mistakes! If they can be pointed out, I'll edit them and repost.


	3. Author's Note

For all of the readers out there patiently waiting for the next chapter, I thank you all for the kind words and for taking the time to read what I've pieced together. As a gift to you all, I have drawn up a little teaser for the next chapter.

You can find the drawing on HackerCO's account at DeviantArt. Any trouble finding it, please let me know.

Please enjoy. JC87


End file.
